Eyes of Loneliness
by maskerade
Summary: A witch hunter robin fic. A new member joins the team, and a new story begins. Pls r n r! COMPLETED 21082003
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Characters are all property of the company that made them. Which aint me. Erm.. and pls dun set pple on fire like Robin-chan…it really hurts ^__^

**Prologue**

  Tokyo was quiet that night. That was the way he liked it, not that he had been to the city before. He just enjoyed quiet nights like this. He had just gotten off an airplane from Italy, a full 22 hour flight, and he was tired. He wouldn't be able to stand the noise of a bustling city like this one for long. The man reached into his pocket, his gloved hand taking out a dog-eared card. The writing on it was in English, and it showed where he was to stay and carry out his work. 

  "Shouldn't waste time standing here then," he whispered, his voice deep. He looked around for a taxi on the quiet road, finally flagged one down and got in. The man showed the taxi driver the card.

  "You from out of town?" the driver asked, attempting to be friendly on such late a night.

  The man said nothing and simply nodded.

  "For a vacation? Tokyo has a lot of nice spots around, lots of nice people, you'll like it here," the taxi driver continued.

  The silent man looked at the rear-view mirror, and then smiled. "I'm here for pleasure, and work. Heard that hunting's good here," he replied.

  "You like to hunt?"

  The man's grin became wider.

  "Yes, I love to hunt."

  The taxi travelled on, dust and leaves left in its wake. 

  


**Chapter One**

**a**** new trust**

  "Another day, another witch caught, another one we have to find," Sakaki gave a yawn as he entered STN-J's main office. The clock showed ten o'clock in the morning.

  "And good morning to you too Sakaki-san," Michael greeted, though his eyes never left his monitor screen. His fingers were moving rapidly across multiple terminals and data continuously flashed across the screen. "Something's happening today," he said, "You guys should be interested."

  Sakaki collapsed into his chair and wheeled around to face Michael. "What's it about?" he asked. Karasuma and Doujima swivelled towards the hacker too.

  "If it's about another witch, don't utter a word about it," Doujima said, seemingly interested. 

  "Don't worry, it isn't a witch. More like a Hunter," Michael replied, "Apparently Solomon is sending another Hunter over from Italy."

  Everybody sat up in their seats instantly.

  "Eh?? Another Hunter? Why weren't we told?" Karasuma asked immediately.

  "That's because you're going to be told now," came a voice behind her.

  "Chief!" they cried out in unison.

  "If you all would listen to me, thank you," Chief Kosaka said, looking rather pleased with himself, "We are currently being swamped by the number of witches needed to be caught, so HQ has decided to send down one of their Hunters to help us." The bald man checked his watch, "The guy should be here either today or tomorrow. We don't have a name yet, nor any details about him. Solomon will be sending his file over later. But he has our number and will call when needed, we're told. So you people had better make him feel welcome!" He looked across the room. "By the way, where's Amon and Robin-chan?" he asked.

  "Most probably at Harry's, having breakfast. They were at a stakeout all night," Doujima volunteered. 

  "Hmm… fine. Michael, fill them in later. Now back to work, all of you!" the Chief shouted. 

  Harry's was quiet today, Robin thought. Only one customer other than Amon and herself was having breakfast. Her musings were interrupted when a small white cup was placed in front of her.

  "Here's your espresso Robin-chan," the Master said. 

  "Thank you," Robin replied.

  "You're welcome," he said, "had a long night yesterday?" 

  Robin nodded, "I slept about 2 hours yesterday," she said, "I don't think Amon slept at all." She turned towards the stoic-faced Hunter.  Amon kept sipping his coffee and said nothing.

  Robin gave a small smile and turned back to the Master. "So, don't you ever get worried about such slow business?" she asked.

  The man laughed. "Thanks for worrying for me Robin-chan, but I don't really mind if business is slow. As long as customers like you come around, I'm happy." Robin beamed at that. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go get your breakfasts," the Master said and left towards the kitchen.

  "Where to now, Amon?" Robin asked. They were in the car after just having breakfast.

  "Back to the office. I need to ask Michael something and you need some rest," Amon replied before putting the car into gear.

  Robin's cheeks blushed a bit at that statement. Amon was actually being concerned about her? That did not happen very often, she thought as the car sped along the highway towards STN-J. The trip was uneventful but as the car was entering the building's parking lot, she suddenly felt a strong presence near her. Through a corner of her eye she saw a dark figure standing across the road. She turned her head quickly to try to confirm it but the gate to the lot had already closed. When the car stopped, she immediately opened the door and ran out towards the entrance.

  "Robin?" Amon called out after her.

  "Go on without me!" she shouted back, body disappearing up the stairs. She ran past the doorman, who was reading a magazine as usual, and stared at the road across her. There was nobody there. 

  "Robin-chan?" the doorman asked, puzzled. 

  "Erm, it's nothing, really," the girl hastily replied and hurried into the lift. She was certain she felt something and that there was someone there. Her hand touched her forehead. She must really be tired, she thought, seeing things all over the place. Then, the lift doors opened and she arrived at the office. She walked into the room distractedly before noticing her name being called.

  "Robin… Robin!" said Doujima, standing in front of the young Hunter. 

  "Ah… Doujima-san," Robin greeted, snapping out of her reverie. 

  "Ne, Robin. Did you know? We're getting a new Hunter soon!" Doujima told her excitedly.

  Interested now, Robin leaned in closer to her. "Eh? A new one? Who told you that?"

  "The Chief," said Amon, appearing next to Doujima. "But we can't do anything about him without any files so we'll not care about him for now," he continued, "And what happened just now, when you suddenly ran out of the car?"

  "Most people would, after a night in the same car as you," Doujima offered cheekily. Amon ignored her and kept his gaze on Robin. 

  "Er… It was nothing really. I thought I saw someone across the road," Robin answered, deciding to tell the truth to her leader. "Was my mistake."

  Amon looked at her for a while longer before walking towards the lift doors. "Rest here for a couple of hours. I need to check something on our case. I'll be back soon," the man said before the doors closed.

  Robin let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She rubbed her temples a bit as she went to her terminal. 

  "Really, I don't know how you can take that man!" Doujima was complaining behind her, "He's utterly boring, and rude and —."

  "Douujima-kun! Could you get me some tea please?" interrupted the Chief from behind his desk. Robin and Karasuma smiled at each other as Doujima let out a loud sigh before going about her task.

  "So how was the night?" Karasuma asked.

  "Nothing much. Didn't see him at all yesterday." Robin said, swivelling in her chair. 

  "Yoroshimu Keichii, age 32, suspected of a murder three days ago," Michael added from his terminal. "Amon just asked me to check the nightclubs he used to frequent. It seems that this guy is quite the party animal. In fact," Michael took a sip from his coffee mug, "Amon went to ask around clubs around the previous location too." He turned around towards Robin, only to find Karasuma looking at him with a finger to her lips. Robin's head was on the table, fast asleep.

  _The place was covered in a purplish, bluish hue. Swirls of yellow covered the sky, if it was the sky. Robin had no idea what was happening or where she was for that matter. Suddenly, the whole world turned red and orange and angry flames burst from the ground, surrounding the girl. It was scalding hot, too hot for her to take! She felt herself weakening, she didn't have the strength to use her Craft, she didn't even have the strength to move. She was helpless. Then, from outside the flames, a gloved hand pushed through the fire and reached out towards her. Robin could only make out a dark shadow behind the inferno. _

_  "Take my hand, Robin," a male voice said, its tone strong and urgent. Robin reached out a shaky arm, using the reserves of her strength to grab the extended hand._

_  "Hurry Robin! There's no time!" the voice urged on. The girl strained towards it._

_  "Now!" the voice shouted. Robin gave a loud cry and caught the arm. She was pulled through the fiery circle and pressed close into her saviour's embrace. Robin took several deep breaths and tried to calm down. She didn't attempt to break the embrace, she felt safe here.  There could be only one person who would do this for her._

_  "Amon?" the girl asked, lifting her eyes to the man's face._

_  The man looked down and smiled. Funny, Robin thought, those weren't Amon's eyes. _

  "Robin… Robin!" an urgent voice said, followed by several hard shakes. Robin opened her eyes sleepily and looked around. The familiar surroundings of STNJ greeted her, as did Sakaki's face. 

  "Sakaki?" she said, still not quite awake, "What's going on?" It was then she noticed Karasuma in her Hunter's coat standing next to the lift, checking her Orbo pistol. Sakaki was similarly dressed. 

  "Get ready Robin. We just received a call from Amon. He was asking about Yoroshimu at a nightclub at the south-east side of the city when who should appear but the man himself. Amon's following Yoroshimu now, so we'd better hurry," Sakaki said, picking up his pistol and walking towards the lift. Robin nodded in acknowledgement, rubbed her eyes and hurriedly went to join them.

  The man was standing next to a convenience store with a broken sign, his finger to his ear. The man's eyes were closed and he looked as if he was thinking deeply about something. Then, the finger came down and his eyes opened. From the whispered chatter on the radio band, the prey was at the south-eastern side, nearby his location. Perfect. He slipped his communication radio into his coat pocket and walked down the street, disappearing into the darkness.

  Amon was worried. The others were too slow! According to Michael, this witch had a strong ability to pick up objects with his mind and throw them. He might not be able to stop the man by himself. He was asking at the Pineapple Club when he spotted Yoroshimu. From there, he tailed the guy all the way to an empty street. What was he to do now? Suddenly Yoroshimu stopped. Amon tried to find a spot to hide behind but the street was open and he knew he was found out. The witch turned around, a sneer on his face.

  "I've heard about people like you," Yoroshimu said, "Hunters they call you. Hunt witches. I don't like that, I don't like that at all."

  Amon said nothing but took out his pistol and aimed it at the witch, finger to the trigger.

  "I don't like you people at all," the witch continued, "In fact, I don't like YOU at all!" With that, a huge force surrounded the man and a nearby trash can floated and hurtled towards Amon. The Hunter dodged to the side just as the can reached him and fired off a shot that went wide. A lamppost next to Yoroshimu was plucked out of its cement spot and flung towards the gunman. Amon barely rolled away, cement debris smashing the place he was just in. Amon lifted his gun to fire at the witch but a flying plant pot rammed into his hand, knocking the man onto the ground, the pistol skating far away. 

  "Damn it!" cursed Amon, holding his hand gingerly and staring at the enemy. Suddenly, a gun fired from behind him. A green bullet zipped past his head towards Yoroshimu. However, the shot missed the witch's body by inches. Yoroshimu, seeing that reinforcements were coming, sprinted away from them, turning left at a corner. 

  "Amon!" shouted Karasuma as she neared him, "You okay there?"

  "Yeah," Amon gasped, "Just chase him, hurry!"

  "Understood! Sakaki!" Karasuma ordered.

  "Gotcha!" Sakaki exclaimed as he ran past them, hot on the witch's tail. He turned the corner only to see the man switch streets at another intersection. "Shit! Robin!" Sakaki called in his earpiece, "The guy's running down Rosewood Street, straight into your path! Get him!"

  "Acknowledged," the girl's voice answered.

  The man brushed his coat. He didn't want to get it dirty, dry-cleaning would not be cheap. Just then, he felt a force emanating from nearby. 

  "Finally," he whispered. He had to make a good first impression, always helped to do that before starting work. He moved down another street.

  Robin ran down her end of the street. It should be this intersection, she thought as she put on her spectacles. She pressed herself to a wall. She could hear quick footsteps nearing her. She took a deep breath. "One, two, go!" she cried out as she stepped into path... of a scavenging cat! She was taken aback and lost her balance but as she tried to steady herself, she saw Yoroshimu right behind the cat. Her eyes flared and she aimed her flame at the witch but the cat suddenly decided to screech, startling Robin. Her flame missed and ignited a nearby bush. Yoroshimu halted in his tracks at the sight and with his force, threw a wooden box at the Hunter. Robin gasped in pain, the box breaking into pieces after smashing into her right shoulder. She fell onto the floor, grabbing her injured arm.

  "I hate all of you!" Yoroshimu was shouting now, "I hate all of you! I'll kill you all! Kill you all!" He let his force flow again, this time picking up a large cement block, ready to end Robin's life. Robin wanted to retaliate but the pain in her shoulder kept her from focusing her energy.

  "Die!" the witch shouted.

  "Now now," came a voice behind her, "That's no way to treat a lady." 

  Robin looked behind her and saw a man in a dark coat, roughly seven feet in height. He had short hair and was walking towards the witch. She noticed the man was wearing black leather boots. The man stopped several feet in front of Robin, as if shielding her from the attacker. 

  "Now, how about you give yourself up and apologize to the young lady as a gentleman would," the stranger asked amiably. 

  Yoroshimu laughed hysterically and the cement block moved to face the arrival. "You're crazy! I'll kill you too! I'll kill every one of you!"

  The man sighed and took his left hand out of the coat pocket. It was clad in a black velvet glove. "Up to you I guess. I don't really treat kindly to non-gentlemen if you must know," the man warned as the gloved hand stretched out, palm open, fingers extended, towards the witch. 

  "Kill you! I'll kill you!" Yoroshimu screamed. The cement block hurtled towards the stranger, propelled by the immense force the witch was using. The gloved man smiled and his left hand caught fire. Purple flames engulfed the entire glove, the tongues of fire licking his hand without him experiencing pain or even discomfort. Then, a huge geyser of fire flew out of the hand towards the block. Robin could feel the heat emerging from that ignition of flames. The block collided with the fire and was subsequently vaporised into dust. 

  "And now, I recall giving you a chance before all that. You rejected it, so I'm afraid you must now die," the man said, his voice now cold and dangerous. His fiery hand had not moved and was still aimed at the witch. Yoroshimu was frightened now. He could not fight this man. He was not his match. He wanted so much to run away but he couldn't move! He couldn't stop looking at the man's eyes! The blood-red eyes of the fire-demon kept his body from responding!

  "Why do you do this?" the witch cried out in a quavering voice, "You don't control us! You are not Gods!"

  The gloved man's eyes narrowed and his smile grew larger. "That's where you're wrong," he said softly and another spray of fire gushed out from the hand and engulfed Yoroshimu. The witch didn't even have time to scream before he was reduced to ashes, a black mark covering the spot he was standing on. 

  The man lowered his arm then, the flames vanishing as if they were never there. He turned towards the kneeling girl and reached out his hand at her. "Are you okay miss? Looks like a hard knock there," he asked. "Oh, where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Asriel Lucindus and it seems I'm your knight in shining, well, mildly-shining armour this evening. Here," he offered, "let me help you up. Take my hand." 

  Robin looked at the black glove, then at the face of her saviour. His face was smooth and unmarked, with a warm smile and soulful green eyes like hers. The moonlight shined onto them and she felt as if he could understand her every emotion. She felt something stir deep in her heart, something she couldn't describe. Most importantly, she felt safe near him.

  She took his hand.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**confessions**

  "And so this is Asriel Lucindus, our newest member in STN-J. Er… he'll be working with us to help cut down the cases we have," Chief Kosaka said to the STN-J team. It was the morning after the Yoroshimu hunt and Robin's mysterious saviour was standing in the main office of STN-J, being introduced by the Chief. "As to how long he'll be working with us, well, it will be til HQ decides to call him back. Anyway, be nice to him and show him the ropes okay?" And with that, he went back to his desk and left the newly-assigned Hunter to the team. 

  "I'm Asriel, Asriel Lucindus, from the Italian branch. Nice to meet you guys," the new member said to the others. He was slightly tanned and had short, brown hair. His face showed sharp features, almost like a hawk.

  "My name's Doujima, Hunter extraordinaire!" Doujima pushed forward, eager to meet the man, "It's rare we get cute guys in our team. I mean Sakaki's face is always beat up and Amon, er… he's Amon."

  "I'm still here you know, and you don't even come to work on time," Sakaki said from his terminal. He had a dark bruise on his forehead from the night before. As he was chasing the witch, his leg slipped on the gravel and he fell into a drain, knocking his head in the process. The bump swelled, but no greater damage was done. "My name's Sakaki and I'm like the runner for the group," he introduced, extending his hand for a shake. "So I heard you saved Robin huh? Not many people can save our strongest Hunter here, you must be very powerful."

  Asriel laughed and took the hand, his gloved one shaking it firmly. "Nah," he said, his tone embarrassed, "I was just in the right place, at the right time as they say. In fact, I should be honoured to have met such a beautiful lady at such an opportune time." Robin's cheeks turned faintly red from the compliment.

  Karasuma laughed at Robin's discomfort. "Powerful and a hit with the ladies. You'll go far my friend. I'm Karasuma, one of the oldest members here," the woman said, waving from her terminal. "Don't you call me oba-san though, I'll shoot you full of holes with my gun."

  Asriel gave her a smile and nodded. "And how about this gentleman here?" he asked, pointing at Michael's form, still busily typing on the keyboard.

  "That's Michael, our resident hacker. He handles most of the information around here. He's indispensable," Karasuma answered.

  "Yo," said Michael without turning away from the screen. Robin decided then to introduce herself.

  "Erm…" she ventured, "my name's Sena Robin. And thanks again from saving me last night." Asriel looked at her, his large eyes locked onto hers. She felt that strange feeling stir in her heart again. What was it?

  "I'm a very lucky man…to be in your presence dear lady," Asriel said, taking Robin's hand. "A very lucky man," he repeated and kissed it. Robin almost lost her footing as her entire body responded to that innocent peck. She could hear sniggers from around her and felt her face go hot. She snatched her hand away and took a step back from the man. Asriel was still smiling. He bowed and turned towards Amon's empty seat. "So where's the leader? Amon right? I don't see him anywhere."

  "He's with Zaizen-san. Another one of those secret meetings again," Michael offered, eyes still on his monitor.

  "Well," Karasuma said, clapping her hands for attention, "Since you're new and we aren't exactly on a case yet, why don't you and Robin head down to Harry's. It's a café we frequent. Robin can introduce you to the Master there."

  Asriel looked at Robin. Her gaze was on the floor, her cheeks were all red. "A café huh? Sounds like fun. How about an early lunch Robin?" he asked. Robin merely nodded.

  "Okay," Karasuma finished, "I'll call you if anything's up. Have fun then."

  Harry's was busier than usual when Robin and Asriel entered. Robin walked towards the counter, her new partner lagging a bit behind, taking in the décor of the place. 

  "Robin-san! Welcome," the Master greeted as Robin sat at her usual spot at the bar. "The usual?" he asked.

  "Uh-huh," Robin answered, "And Master, this person is the new member of STNJ--" 

  "Asriel Lucindus," the man said and reached his hand out to the Master, "And it's an honour to meet such a good friend of the organization." The Master reached out and shook the gloved hand.

  "Ara…, it should be me that has the honour," he replied, "It's a pleasure to meet you. Why don't you take a seat and I'll get my specials out for you two. Excuse me." The Master bowed and went into the kitchen.

  Robin turned towards the new member and smiled. "He seems to like you a lot. Not a bad first impression."

  "Well… Headquarters have said that my inter-personal skills are good. Comes with the dossier I guess," the man replied, scratching his head comically, causing Robin to laugh at that sight and joke. "You become even more beautiful when you laugh and smile," he said, his green eyes intent on her face. The young Hunter caught his eyes and quickly looked away, her face turning red at the attention. "You're pretty even when embarrassed," Asriel pressed on.

  "Stop that," Robin said half-heartedly, her eyes lowered to the ground. Asriel chuckled, amused by her shyness.

  "I understand," he said and leaned back away from her, "I'll stop, I'll stop. Ah, looks like lunch has arrived just in time eh?" And he was right. The Master had just exited the kitchen, bringing two trays in his arms. 

  "Here you go. Two of my lunch specials. Hope you guys like it," the Master said, placing a tray of rice and grilled fish in front of them. 

  "Smells delicious. Thanks a lot!" Asriel replied, beaming at the Master. The man smiled back and nodded, before going back into the kitchen. "Well? Shall we?" he asked the girl. She nodded and he grinned, before sampling the dish. "Oh my, oishii! This is really good!" he exclaimed in delight. 

  "That's one of the reasons why we always come back here," Robin explained, eating a small carrot. 

  "Is that so? That's great." Quiet jazz music in the café filled in the silence between the two as they ate. "So tell me about yourself? You were transferred from Italy too right?" Asriel finally asked.

  Robin picked up a glass of water and took a sip. "Was there all my life, under the church's care. Trained under HQ's eyes and then before I knew it, transferred here." She raised the glass to her lips again.

  "What about your parents?" Asriel asked, "How did they take this?"

  Robin froze for a moment, the glass she was holding hovering near her lips. "I…I don't have any...any parents. I never had any ever since I was born…" her voice trailed off and she took another sip of water. She could feel Asriel's eyes on her. 

  "I'm sorry, I really am," he replied after a pause. "But you know," he continued, "you're not alone in this. Many people grow up never knowing their parents." Robin did not respond. "I," Asriel continued, "I, never knew mine." The girl blinked at that, and turned towards him. "My parents died when I was a year old. It was a fire. I was the only one who survived. So I never knew them, can't remember a thing about them. So when the church found out I had the Craft, they took me in." He smiled, "Wasn't that bad, even if I had to face boring old priests everyday." He raised his glass of water and took a big gulp. "So I know how you feel dear lady. You're not alone in this."

  Robin looked away, silent. "I'm sorry…for everything," she finally said, eyes facing front, "And thank you…for everything."

  Asriel reached out and took her hand. Robin was startled and faced the man. "It's okay. I just want to let you know that you're not alone. I'm here. Every time," he said. Those words echoed in Robin's mind as she gazed into his green eyes, looking into her very soul. She felt afraid, and exhilarated as well and didn't even try to pull her hand away. Her heart was aching again, why? They were still mutually staring at each other when Robin's communicator beeped. Robin immediately snatched her hand back and searched her pockets for the device, cheeks flaming. She fumbled a bit to activate the communicator and stuttered into the mouthpiece. 

  "Ha….hai, Robin here. Karasuma-san? A lead on the next case? Okay, we'll be right there." She turned off the device.

  "Trouble?" Asriel asked.

  "Karasuma-san says she has a lead in the next case we have to do," Robin replied, getting up from her seat. "We're to meet her at the State Library. Apparently, the guy was sighted there. Come on, let's go." She turned to leave but her arm was suddenly grabbed. "Wha--"

  "Wait, Robin. This may seem sudden but er… would you have dinner with me? Whenever you're free of course." Asriel's grip was firm, but not painful. His green eyes flared, demanding an answer. Robin didn't know how to reply and could barely reply.

  "I…I don't know. I sup…suppose," she stammered unsteadily. Then she managed to recover a little and shook away the man's hold on her. "We don't have time for this. Come on, let's go, Karasuma-san is waiting." With that, she hurried out of Harry's. Asriel paused for a moment, then followed her, his lips curled into a smile. 

  Sakaki was impatiently pacing outside the State Library. "What's taking them so long? They should be here by now," he complained, glancing at his watch yet again. 

  Karasuma was sitting on the steps next to her restless partner, smiling shrewdly at his eagerness. "I'm sure they were held up a bit by lunch. The Master sure cooks up some very large fish you know." Sakaki stopped his anxious strides and glared at the older Hunter, then continued his pacing. Karasuma shook her head at that sight. Kids these days, she thought. 

  Just then, a taxi pulled up at the curb and Robin and the new Hunter alighted. Robin found her two team-mates waiting at the library entrance and waved. Karasuma returned the wave, amused at the two of them. "And a new couple is born," she whispered. Robin and Asriel hurried up the stairs and met up with the other two. 

  "I'm so sorry Karasuma-san! Lunch went on for a little while more than we expected," the girl blushed a little after saying that, "But we hurried as fast as we could!"

  "It's ok, no problem at all," Karasuma consoled the apologetic girl, "We don't mind at all, do we now Sakaki-kun?" She glanced at her partner who instantly looked away.

  "N…not at all! In fact, we just arrived! Haha…hahahahaha!!!" Sakaki laughed away.

  "How was lunch? Did the Master treat you well?" Karasuma asked Asriel.

  "It was excellent Karasuma-san. I really enjoyed the food…and the company of course," Asriel replied, looking straight at Robin, who immediately cleared her throat and tried to avoid his gaze.

  "W..well, let's not go into details. We've got a job to do right?" Robin hastily said. 

  "We're still waiting for Amon. He's supposed to lead this investigation. And as usual, he's fashionably late," Sakaki said impatiently, glancing at his watch once more. The sound of a car parking at the roadside caught their attention. It was Amon's car. "Well then, speak of the devil himself. Our great leader has finally arrived," he mentioned as Amon strode out of his vehicle and up the steps towards them.

  "Looks like everybody's here then," their leader commented, "Good. We'll be searching the library for information concerning Yuiichi Hasegawa. Yes, I know we don't need everyone for this one, but I also want you people to search the library for information regarding the Hand of God."

  Robin thought she saw a range of emotions flicker across Asriel's face but when she faced him, he was just sporting a weird grin on his face, though his emerald eyes flared more than normal.

  "Hand of God? Sounds like something from a movie," Asriel joked. Amon faced the new member. "Pleased to meet you Amon. I'm Asriel, the new guy. I've heard a lot of legends about you in HQ, so it's an honour to finally meet you sir," the man introduced, sticking out a hand to shake.

  Amon simply looked at the outstretched arm before ignoring it and turning towards his unit once again. "Know the plan? Ok, let's get going then," he instructed before entering the building.

  "Don't worry, he's like this all the time," Karasuma offered to Asriel as she went past the doors.

  "You'll get used to it. Doesn't mean he hates you or anything," Sakaki said as he followed her in.

  "Let's go," Robin urged. Asriel gave a wry grin before going in too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**the warning for things to come**

  A young woman was sitting in the library, her head on a book, breathing deeply and silently. Her long brown hair fell across her face. Then, she stirred and her brown eyes slowly flickered open. Blurred images greeted her sight. Her face contorted into a frown as she attempted to focus on her surroundings. Her hand felt the table until it chanced upon a pair of brown spectacles which she then wore. "Much better," Kasumi Ayukawa said.  

  "Finally awake," a voice on her right said. It was one of the librarians, Aoi Sayame. She was also Kasumi's friend back when she was in high school. 

  Kasumi stretched her arms and yawned. "Yeah," she replied, "must have dozed off again. Getting old is not a very good thing."

   "Stop that," her friend chided, "you're only what, twenty-five? Twenty-six? You're just being lazy." 

  Kasumi grinned. "I suppose. Stupid assignment, why can't they give me more interesting stories like the other reporters! All I get are human interest stories, holiday stories, it's sickening!"

  "Hey, I'm your friend, not your job counsellor," Aoi said, "What are you supposed to do this time anyway?"

  "Something on the war memorial at the park near here. Stupid stuff." Kasumi brushed a stray hair from her eyes as she replied. "I have do the history, interview some old people and how great this memorial is. Boring stu--" She paused in mid-sentence, a sudden sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. She quickly turned around, searching for the cause of her distress.

  "Kasumi? Hey, what's the matter?" Aoi asked, noting her friend's wild movements. Kasumi didn't reply, being too busy scanning the library. Then, she spotted them. Five people in dark coats were at the front desk. Her heartbeat quickened and she almost panicked. Hunters, witch hunters. They were after her! They knew who she was! She hurriedly got up to leave but rational thought stopped her from running off. She took several deep breaths. If she ran off now, it would look very suspicious. It would be best to just stay still and observe what they were doing. 

  "Kasumi? Are you alright?" Aoi asked her friend once more, concerned about her sudden actions. 

  Kasumi slowly nodded. "I'm fine. Just had a head rush, nothing serious." 

  "That's good to hear. I'll be going off now, got some books to categorize. Are you sure you'll be ok?"

  "Uh-huh, don't worry about me," she replied distractedly.

  "Ok then, seeya." With that, Aoi left the table. Kasumi didn't notice, she was too intent on the garbed Hunters roaming about the library. Then, three of them strode out of the building. The other two, a young blonde girl-hunter and her partner headed towards the bookshelves, in her direction. She immediately looked down, not daring to face them. They walked right past her. She let go the breath she was holding. Ok, they were not looking for her it seemed, or else she would have been caught already. She snuck a peek at the two. Just then, one of the Hunters turned his head towards her and when his eyes locked on to her own, Kasumi could barely breathe. His eyes! The red eyes! The Devil's eyes! She felt like a deer caught in a lion's gaze. She couldn't move! She couldn't escape! Her heart was hammering in her body and there was sweat on her forehead. She had the urge to start screaming and scurry away. She would have done so if the man's partner did not catch his attention. The man broke the gaze and walked off. Kasumi looked away, she was breathing heavily. Her mind was racing, wondering about what had just happened. About the man, no, thing, that had the red eyes. It couldn't have been him. He didn't exist. He couldn't have. She had spent her life believing that he didn't. 

  But he was there. He did exist.

  "No," she breathed. No. She quickly kept her things and got up to leave. Even if it was him, she was not responsible for it. She was not her father! 

  She left the table.  

  Robin was currently reading a Latin book. She and Asriel decided to look in that section after Amon, Karasuma-san and Sakaki had left the library. The team had just received information regarding Hasegawa and those three went off to find further clues. Robin and Asriel were to look for information about the so-called Hand of God, whatever that might be. Robin sighed. They were more than five-hundred Latin books in the library. They would not be able to read them all! This kind of job was for Michael, not her. "Amon baka," she whispered. And where was Asriel? He said he was going to look for some information at the other side of the shelves before finding her. And why did he stare at some random lady just now? "And he wants dinner too. That player!" She closed the book with a snap and was about to leave the area when suddenly, a voice came from behind her.

  "Stay away from him. Stay away from the Devil's eyes!" the voice rasped. 

  Robin whirled around, but there was nobody there. She hurried towards the other shelves in search for the source of the voice, but the place was like a maze and any trace of him or her, was gone. 

  "Robin?" came a male tone behind her. She turned around. It was Asriel. "Robin," he repeated, "You ok there?"

  Robin nodded. "I'm fine. Just a little spooked, that's all," she replied. 

  "Spooked? There aren't any ghosts here," he said, grinning.

  "How can you be so sure?" she asked the tall man.

  Asriel's face suddenly became serious. "Because. Because I'm here."

  Robin blushed, a common reaction she found when talking to the new Hunter. Her mood had lightened a bit, thanks to Asriel's comment, but the experience still nagged her. Devil's eyes?

  "You called them already?" Amon asked Karasuma. They were in Amon's car, waiting next to an apartment building.

  Karasuma nodded, "Called them, they should be here soon." She yawned and looked at her watch, it was almost one in the morning. "So this is the place? What are we doing waiting for him so late at night?"

  "He knows we're on his trail. That's why he doesn't go home. This is his friend's place, and he comes home late every night to avoid us. Makes sense to me," Amon answered. He took out his communicator and tuned into Michael's frequency. "Michael, you do the coordinating. Are the others there yet?" 

  "Sakaki and Doujima are in position," came Michael's voice over the channel. "Robin and Asriel aren't, oh, hold on. Robin just reported in. I'm telling them the situation now. Give me the thumbs up when we start Amon. Out."

  Amon kept the communicator in his coat pocket. Hopefully, this witch would be easier to handle than the last one, with no need for Asriel to save them this time. Amon didn't like Asriel. He didn't know why, but something about the new member disturbed him. Especially Asriel's eyes. There was a feral quality to them. Perhaps even hunger. 

  "Amon. Get ready. Target's nearby," Karasuma's voice brought him out of his musings and into the mission at hand. Amon looked through the windscreen of the car. He could make out a figure heading towards them. 

  "Ok," he spoke through the communicator, "All in position now. Let's go." With that, he thumbed a switch on the car dashboard. The car headlights flared, blinding the man that was approaching them. The man lifted his arms to shield his face from the glare as the two Hunters exited the car, pistols pointed at the witch. "Yuiichi Hasegawa!" Amon shouted. Suddenly, the car headlights exploded into hundreds of shards of glass, taking the witch from its spotlight. Amon and Karasuma had their arms covering their faces from the flying glass.

  "Hunters!" Hasegawa cried out, "I might have known!" It was then Amon noticed a huge current of air beginning to encircle the witch. He could actually see the wind swirling around Hasegawa. This was not good. Then, with a sharp snap, a tongue of that air current lashed out towards the car, hitting its bonnet and subsequently flipping it over. The two STN-J members dived for cover as the car crashed onto the ground. Amon rolled and quickly took aim before firing off two shots from his pistol. The shots were on target, however, they splattered onto an invisible wall a metre in front of Hasegawa. 

  "Damn!" Amon cursed and fired off several more rounds. He could hear Karasuma do the same. The onslaught of attacks startled the witch and he began to back away, before going into a full-out sprint from the Hunters. The plan was back in motion again. Whipping out his communicator, he hurriedly gave his orders. "Robin! He's heading towards you! Go deal with him! Sakaki! Hurry towards Robin's position to cut off his escape route. Be careful guys, he's strong!" He kept the communicator as he got onto his feet and ran after the witch. Karasuma followed suit, leaving the smashed-up car behind them. 

  Robin kept her own device. She turned towards Asriel. "You ready?" she asked.

  Asriel gave a wolfish grin and said, "I've been hunting since you were a little girl. I'm ready." He squinted into the distance. "Here he comes now." Sure enough, the dim figure of the hunted witch came into view several hundred metres from them. Robin nodded and put on her spectacles. Asriel simply raised his arm, palm opened towards the man. When Robin thought the man was close enough, she let loose a wall of flame right in front of him. Hasegawa stopped dead in his tracks, scared by the fire that appeared out of nowhere. 

  "Hasegawa! Give it up! Don't make me kill you!" Robin shouted. Asriel's gloved hand started spouting purple flames, ready to attack. 

  Hasegawa stared at the Hunters, gauging their abilities. At the same time, he was drawing the air particles around him, forming his protective shield. It was his ability, to use the air as he saw fit. But he knew it wouldn't be right to use it too often. It was just for self-defence. It was the thug's own fault! The man attacked him, forcing him to use the power he had. It wasn't his fault! But the system didn't care. Not for aberrations like him. And now, the Hunters were here. They were feared among the witch community. Very feared. If they came after you, you were a dead man they said. So when he heard that the Hunters were looking for him, he fled to a friend's place, making sure to only appear near his current staying quarters late at night. Just as he had tonight. But the Hunters were waiting for him this time. He was going to get caught! That made his mind up. His two attackers stood there in front of him. They were Craft-users, he could feel it. He would not be able to fight them. Hasegawa turned around, making as if to run away again but at the same time, he heard a voice from behind. Two more Hunters now stood in front of him, the Craft-users behind. The two had their guns pointed towards him. One of them, a guy, took a step towards him.

  "Don't move Hasegawa. You have nowhere to run to now," he said. 

  Hasegawa looked around him. He was surrounded. He could not run anywhere now. Then he grinned. He could not _run_. He drew the air around him once more, the particles gaining more and more momentum. 

  "What the—Robin!" he heard the male Hunter shout. Hasegawa felt a brief flash of heat as fire suddenly attacked his shield but his power was still ample to protect him. With a loud cry, he gathered the air currents below…and jumped.

  Robin could sense Hasegawa's attempt at spinning a stronger shield and when Sakaki shouted for her, she instantly reacted by setting the shield on fire. Hasegawa's defence was stronger than expected and the attack dealt little damage to him. Before she could attack again, the man cried out and leapt into the air, and kept right on towards the sky. 

  "He can fly?" she heard Sakaki say. Robin looked up at the night sky but could not spot the witch.

  "Hey!" came Amon's voice nearby them. He and Karasuma soon reached the group. "Where's Hasegawa?" 

  Doujima pointed up towards the sky. 

  The group got into their respective vehicles, meaning they all squeezed into Doujima's car. "Why does everyone need to take this car? It's so small! What about the rest of the guys?"

  Karasuma laughed. "Well, mine is sort of destroyed. And Robin doesn't have one. So you're the obvious choice."

  "Fine. I understand," Doujima sighed, "So where to now?" All of them looked at Amon.

  "HQ," came his stoic reply, "We'll keep on searching tomorrow. No point doing it tonight."

  "Understood," said Doujima, "Asriel! You getting in?" Asriel was still outside the car. He shook his head.

  "I'm off to meet someone. Don't worry about me."

  "Eh? So late at night? Sounds very suspicious to me!" Doujima teased, "A date with a city girl? You act fast!"

  Asriel laughed. "Why should I when I have such lovely ladies right here?"

  "Well, if you're sure," Doujima shrugged.

  "Be careful now!" Karasuma waved, "City girls are like animals!"

  "Ja," Robin said as the car started up and left the area. Asriel nodded his head at the car disappeared from view. Then, he smiled.

  Several blocks away from the Hunters' departure, dry leaves on the ground suddenly started swirling around in a huge circle. Then an unusual gust of wind entered the area, spreading the leaves even more. And in the centre stood the Hunters' prey. Hasegawa landed lightly onto the ground and the wind around him calmed. He heaved a sigh of relief. The stunt he pulled had just saved his life. The Hunters were gone now, he was safe. All he needed to do was to find another spot to hide. He could even leave the country! He had contacts that could do that. He started walking down a street away from his original hideaway, thinking of how to make his escape. He didn't notice the wind around him getting stronger and stronger until a full-sized gale hit him and slammed the witch into a nearby wall. Hasegawa looked up in alarm. He could see large tendrils of air currents circling several metres in front of him. They were exactly like the ones he could produce, only stronger! Then he could see the person doing it. It was a man, standing in the middle of the small tornado. He was wearing a dark heavy jacket…wait…it was the same jacket the Hunters were wearing! It was a Hunter! The man's eyes were closed as he slowly descended onto the ground. His boots landed on the road and the wind currents ceased. His clothes stopped fluttering and settled proper. His face showed no sign of strain from maintaining the flight on his well-formed face. The landing could be considered perfect. The Hunter could almost be viewed as an angel descending from the heavens to Earth. He looked so serene…so perfect. Hasegawa was a breath short of considering the man divine. Then, the man opened his eyes—and Hasegawa screamed.

  Asriel frowned in annoyance. They always screamed but this one made a very shrill, irritating sound. It could cut into his brain. "If that is your weapon witch, it works rather well," he said loudly. Hasegawa made no move except to scream louder. His mouth was open and would not close; his eyes were glazed with fear and panic and were locked onto Asriel's own. He was paralysed. 

  "Afraid? Can't move from fear? Well, I tend to have that effect on people," Asriel mocked as he took several steps towards the witch. He laughed, an angelic, gentle one if not for the intent behind it. "You have no idea how lucky you are my friend," he continued, getting ever nearer to the motionless man, "If you have not escaped just now, you would be either incinerated, or taken to the Factory to be, how should I put it, used properly. As fate should have it, you have a wondrous power and you flew away, away from evil's crutches and into my warm embrace." The Hunter paused right in front of the witch. The witch had already screamed himself hoarse and could not make much noise anymore. "You have great power my friend," Asriel said, "I won't let it go to waste. Your strength will live within me and I shall emerge even more powerful. Then the hateful Hunters will not be able to hunt anymore of your…of my kind." 

  Suddenly, life came back to Hasegawa's eyes and he pushed Asriel back in panic. The witch then ran for his life away from the man. His thoughts were only focused of getting away from that… that monster! Before he even made a decent run, something stabbed into both his legs and Hasegawa collapsed onto the tar road. The pain he experienced was incredible! Hasegawa started screaming and howling again, in pain this time. When he took a closer look at his legs, all he saw was a pile of bloodied tissue and shattered, splintered bone. He gazed up and saw the monster walking towards him casually. He had to escape! Hasegawa started to crawl away from Asriel; a slow agonizing process. When next the witch glanced behind him, the man was already right behind his destroyed legs. Asriel walked over the struggling man and stopped in front of him. The Hunter squatted and blocked the man's way. 

  "You shouldn't have done that," Asriel said as he lightly grabbed Hasegawa's hair, "Then I wouldn't have used my power. That particular one came from another witch you know. He used that power on me and scratched me a little. So I looked for his entire family and took them all too. Right in front of him. It wasn't really my style and they weren't very strong, but he annoyed me a little. I'm sure you understand right?" The man let go of the witch's hair and stood up. He took off his left glove with his right hand and pushed the glove into his coat pocket. His exposed hand was covered in purple flames. Hasegawa could see a symbol on the back of the hand amidst the fire. It was in the shape of an eye with wavy lines running down towards the arm. Suddenly, the Hunter grabbed the man's hair with the remaining gloved hand and pulled him up from his lying position. Hasegawa cried out in pain and surprise as he dangled from his scalp in front of Asriel. The witch then raised his left hand in front of Hasegawa's face, the symbol on it glowing bright purple. "Time to feed," he whispered. Hasegawa saw the hand whip onto his face, gripping it tightly, the flames burning off the skin on his cheeks. But the physical hurt was nothing compared to the amount of pain he was suffering deep in his mind. It was as if his very soul was being pulled out through the pores in his skin, the openings in his body. He didn't know if he was still screaming or not. 

  But when the feasting started, he knew he was. 

  



	4. Chapter 4

Thnx for all the support!! Enjoy this one!! I want more Robin fics too!!

**Chapter 4**

**when**** a woman loves a man**

  Kasumi put down the book she was reading. She was in her bedroom studying a book which had been kept in her family for generations. It was a brown leather-bound book, large in size and thick in volume. Kasumi estimated the book to be at least ten thousand pages long. It was filled with millions of words, inscriptions and diagrams, all to do with the occult, witches, spells, the Craft and most importantly, _IT_. The Hand of God as the ancients called it. 

  The woman sighed and rubbed her eyes. Two days ago she was happy, certain in her belief that the Hand of God was a lie, a piece of fiction that drove her father and grandfather to their deaths, leaving broken families behind in the process. Their hunt to destroy it consumed their lives. Her father had once told her about the Ayukawa family's destiny, that being the hunters of the devil, the warriors against that monster. Those were his last words when he left the house. She never saw him again. 

  It was then Kasumi realised she was sobbing. She loved her father, regardless of what he did to her, to her mother! And she also knew that the target he obsessed about was real, not fiction. She closed the book and stood up. 

  "But the others do not know," she whispered to the room. With that, she hurriedly went to find her bag and coat, hugging the book to her chest all the time. Ten minutes later, she left the apartment. 

  Robin was in her room too. And she was in a dilemma which she found extremely difficult to solve. Her closet door was opened and she was staring hard at the meagre variety of clothes inside. She realised she had nothing to wear other than a black frilly, ugly dress and the normal clothes she always wore. That was the problem. She was so intent with the dresses that she was startled when Touko suddenly spoke up beside her. 

  "Hmmm… you know, your sense of dressing is rather appalling for a girl your age," Touko said. Robin looked away, cheeks red.

  "I er… didn't go out very much when I was Italy," she replied softly.

  "Well," her housemate said, "You could have told me. Looks like I have to take you out with me next time I go shopping." She winked at the young Hunter. "Now," she continued, "Do you have anything to wear tonight?"

  "Eh?" Robin was taken aback at that. "To…tonight?"

  "Uh-huh. Michael told me when I was at STN-J that you had a big date tonight. With that new guy er… Asriel right?"

  Robin blushed even harder now and her hands reached up to cover her burning cheeks. She remembered the situation the night before. When the team gave up searching for Hasegawa and were in the car on their way back to HQ, Asriel suddenly asked Robin out for dinner. 

  "Robin, would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?" he had said. The entire team had heard that too and started cheering and pushing her to accept. Especially Doujima and Karasuma. 

  "Go for it Robin!" Doujima had urged.

  "It's not everyday a handsome guy like Asriel asks a girl out you know!" grinned Karasuma. Robin tried to protest but Asriel wanted to hear no excuses.

  "You agreed to it at Harry's remember?" he said.  And that was the end of it.

  Robin sighed. It wasn't like she didn't want to go. She was just afraid. Everytime she was near the man, she would suffer a weird ache in her heart. Did she love him? Was that what that feeling was?

  "Robin?" Touko called, bringing Robin into the real world and back to the problem at hand. 

  "Ah…hai!" she responded. 

  "I got a dress which may suit you. It would go very well with your eyes and hair. Want to try it?"

  Robin opened her mouth to decline but Touko waved her away. 

  "Don't worry about it! Leave it to me! I know what I'm doing." With that, the woman left the room.

  And that was the end of it. Robin sighed once more.   

  Amon was at the library again. Ever since Asriel's appearance in STN-J, he had been feeling uneasy, which was a rare occurrence he realised. He was very seldom perturbed by events. But this situation had him stumped. Asriel was a decent person, he had powers which rivalled Robin's and he was a valued addition to the team. He did save Robin after all. So what was it about the Hunter that bothered him so much? He had voiced his opinions to Zaizen-san and the aged man promised to look into the matter. Next time they met, he asked Amon to look into the subject of the Hand of God. That was about all the information he had. 

  He rubbed his eyes and put away the huge Latin history volume away. He had Michael do searches on the information web and he himself had been going to the library to research for the past few days. Still nothing. He was getting frustrated and impatient, not to mention tired. The Hasegawa case still remained unsolved and the list of witches to be caught was getting longer and longer. And here he was, in the library when he could doing something more useful. Perhaps his feelings were wrong after all. He got up and nodded to the young librarian that helped him locate the books. Then, wearing his coat, he strode out of the library doors.

  His car was parked some ways away from the building. As he walked, he suddenly felt as if he was being followed. It could be true, or another weird feeling just like the one with Asriel. His pistol was in the car, a few hundred metres away. And he could not just point and shoot anybody he saw anyway. So to be on the safe side, he walked faster. He could hear footsteps now. They were matching the speed and urgency of his own. He was almost there. Amon thumbed the key button and the car doors unlocked. With a sudden burst of speed, he sprinted to the car, threw open the door, and snatched his gun. But just as his hands grasped the pistol, a force slammed into the back of his head, knocking his entire frame into the car. He swore and turned around, gun ready to fire. The street however, was empty, save for a lone object on the floor. Cautiously, the Hunter went over to the object. He stooped down to examine it further, then realised it was a book. A very large, a very heavy book, he thought as he lifted it and walked towards the car. He got into the driver's seat and placed the book on his lap. He wondered what it was, and more importantly, who had sent it. "Whoever did it is going to get beaten up badly for hitting me," he muttered. He opened the leathery cover of the book. A musty smell greeted him. Amon sniffed and looked at the first page. There was no title, only an index, written in fine black ink. Odd. He gently flipped randomly to another page. That page surprised him a little. It was full of little writings and a rather graphic drawing of a rabbit with its head chopped off. Amon examined the words more closely. They were Latin, ancient Latin in fact. He could barely just understand them. He flipped across the pages, the paper making a dry, rustling sound. Amon read the words on the other pages. He could already guess what sort of book it was but he confirmed it when he chanced upon on a page with Ogham symbols on it. The book was for… "Witches," he finished. Then, it dawned upon him. He hurriedly checked the index and searched the book until he found what he was looking for. And there is was. He immediately took out his communicator and called HQ.

  "Michael here. What's up Amon?" Michael's voice sounded reedy over the device.

  "Michael. Help me do a check. I may have a lead this time. I hope I'm wrong but if I'm right, we're in trouble." 

  Kasumi was back in her apartment. She sighed and fell on her bed. That would do it right? Giving the book to the Hunter? She had done what she could. She could do nothing more. Right? All her life, her father had been chasing the devil, using the witchcraft he had within. He had trained her in its use too. Even without using those skills for more than a decade, she still remembered them clearly. She had the power to stop the man, the monster. "Stop it!" she cried out. She had done her part! It was in the Hunters' court now. The thing was theirs to handle, not hers! She got off the bed, to an old brown trunk next to the closet. She traced her fingers on the musty rosewood exterior before opening it. She reached inside and took out several pieces of paper with symbols written all over them. They belonged to her father, his last things he left for her. She held them gingerly in her hands. Even if old, the talismans still radiated power and meaning. Power and meaning. Her father had once said that without meaning, of what use was power? 

  "When you have power, when you have strength, you must have meaning, the reason behind the power you wield. You…and your mother are my meanings. That is why I must wield my power," he had said.

  Kasumi reached into the trunk and took out several more talismans. She had found her meaning.  

  Harry's felt magical to Robin tonight. She couldn't quite put her finger to it. The place usually had a good ambience, calm, light, just nice. But tonight, it was mixed with feelings of electricity and a mystical romanticism as well. For some reason, Robin was having the time of her life. She was at the restaurant having her 'date' with Asriel, who was seated opposite her. He was dressed totally in stylish black, which seemed to further accentuate his features, especially his eyes, which seemed even more luminous tonight. Robin tugged at the dark green evening dress she borrowed from Touko. It was sleeveless but she had a dark red jacket for protection against the cold. She also wore long white gloves that ran up all the way to her elbows. Touko said she looked perfect. Robin wasn't quite sure about that but she knew she certainly was uncomfortable. Asriel sure didn't seem to be in the same situation as her. He picked her up at the agreed time, bringing her to Harry's in Karasuma's car. At the restaurant, the Master was waiting for them with their reserved table, promising them the best food he could whip up that night. Asriel had been the perfect gentleman the whole of dinner, full of witty banter and charm. And Robin couldn't help but be charmed by him. She could just stare at his perfectly-formed face forever, especially into those eyes of his. 

  "Robin?" Asriel's eyes expressed concern as he called her name. "You alright there?"

  "Eh?" Robin realised she was staring, "I'm sorry! Go on, I was listening!" Asriel merely smiled and shook his head. 

  "Maybe it's the food. The Master's meals are extremely delicious and filling. Perhaps a walk would be in order?" Asriel offered, hand already up for the bill. 

  The two of them soon found themselves in the park near the café. It was a blustery, mildly cold night and the trees all swayed in tune with the cool breeze. Asriel was walking next to Robin, his form bathed in the full moon's light. He didn't speak this time. In fact, he seemed to be deep in thought. The wind blew once more and she shivered. She should have thought to bring a thicker coat! Suddenly, an arm fell onto her shoulder. She turned and saw Asriel with his arm over her. He gently pushed her closer to his body, warming her a little. She was surprised, but did not pull away. Rather, she leaned into him and enjoyed the embrace. He still said nothing as they walked on, until they reached a small plot of tulips. There, he stopped, and turned to face her. Robin couldn't read anything off his face, but his eyes spoke volumes and she found herself reflected in those eyes, in him. Was that what love was? Was that how it felt, being with a person that spoke to you without speaking a word? 

  "Robin," Asriel spoke, his face serious. "Robin, do you know how long it's been since I've found someone that was like me? Someone that knows how lonely the world can be. Someone who can share that feeling, that burden our powers bring. It's been such a long time. I've been alone all that time…until I found you." Robin could hardly breathe.

  "Robin," Asriel continued.

  "Hai…" the girl replied, afraid of what was to come, yet yearning for it so much. Then it came.

  Asriel moved in and caught Robin in an embrace. His face tilted towards hers and his lips gently touched her own. Robin resisted the kiss at first, then her lips parted and she drank it all in. They stood there for what seemed like hours to the couple, before breaking the kiss. They stood there, gazing into each other's eyes. Robin could barely control the thoughts racing throughout her head. Her heart and pulse were beating wildly, her breathing ragged. She was euphoric and had never felt more alive. He was the one for her. She was his. 

  "I love you," she whispered. Asriel smiled and nodded, then slowly pulled away from their embrace. He turned and walked nearer to the tulip plot. He spoke softly.

  "Then it's done. I've found my queen," he said.

  "Your queen?" Robin asked.

  "The one to rule by my side when the world is free of strive. The one who is fit to do that." Asriel turned around to face Robin. Robin gasped for his eyes had turned a bloody red. "You know how the world is. It is a world that requires change! And only those with power and change it! Solomon is not the one to rule. The Hunters do not rule. I will rule the world, Robin, and I am now offering you the chance…the chance to be a God along with me." He laughed. "Who can stop us Robin? Who can stop Gods?"

  "A…Asriel," stammered Robin, extremely confused now. Was this the same man she fell in love with? He seemed to have some aura surrounding him, she couldn't help but shy away from it. It felt malicious, even evil. "Asriel, what are you talking about?" She needed to understand what was going on. She needed to know!

  Asriel laughed once more. "Young, lovely Robin. It's very simple actually. I am asking you to become a God…like me." He paused and stretched out his hand towards her. "Come with me Robin, and share this future," he urged, red eyes gleaming brightly in the moonlight, "We will change the world."

  Robin didn't know what to do, she didn't know what to think. She loved the man, but what he was saying didn't make sense! Gods? Ruling the world? Most importantly, those crimson eyes of his. They glared, burned into her very soul. Something was very wrong. Every part of her body was telling her to run away from those eyes. Run away!

  "I…I can't. It's not right," she found herself saying, "Yes, we have the power to do what we want. But we do not have to right to exercise the power on those who cannot stop us! That is why we Hunters exist. We seek out those who abuse their strength, and make sure they do not do so again. What you are offering Asriel, is not how I want the world to be!"

  Asriel sighed and shook his head. "Then so be it. You have your own decisions, I have mine." He paused and stared at the young witch with ferocious intensity. "However," he said, "I'm taking the power within you, whether you join me or not!"

  Robin felt rather than saw the ripple of energy fly towards her. She instantly reacted, bringing up a flame shield. The shield could usually deflect anything away, from small stones to huge iron bars. Robin felt Asriel's force punch through her defence, which deflected it a little. That was why she only grazed her left cheek rather than have a gaping hole in her chest. Without hesitation, she directed a burst of fire at Asriel in retaliation. Asriel smiled gently as the flames were instantly extinguished right in front of him. 

  "You cannot hurt me Robin. You never could," he said, moving closer. "I am a God, with powers you cannot even begin to understand!" He attacked once more, with a stronger force this time. Robin concentrated harder and her flame shield flared brightly, deflecting it away. She sent another column of fire which disappeared before even touching Asriel. She was breathing heavily now. She had exerted a lot of energy in defending herself from Asriel's attacks. She calculated that she would be able to protect herself two or three more times at the most, before collapsing from exhaustion. She had to run. She turned to do just that but a sudden wall of violet fire burst from the ground in front of her, cutting off her escape route. Her assailant was chuckling now. He had his left hand pointed at her. She noticed the glove was off and there was an unfamiliar symbol on his hand. She had never seen one with an eye and lines like that before. Who or what was he?

  "No more playing around anymore Robin. You do not have the power I have. My strength stems from hundreds of years ago, even Solomon cannot compare to it, much less you. With your abilities within me, I can begin my crusade to free the world!"

  "That's where you're wrong," came a voice behind Asriel. A gunshot was fired, striking Asriel on his shoulder. He whirled around to see his attacker.

  "Amon!" he rasped. The leader of the Hunters faced him, his hand holding an Orbo pistol, sights aimed at the man. 

  "Amon!" Robin cried in relief. If he was there, everything would be all right. She knew it.

  "Robin! Run!" Amon ordered, gun still locked onto Asriel.

  "Eh?"

  "Robin!" There were voices behind her. Robin turned around and saw Karasuma and Sakaki running towards her, their guns also out. They got between Asriel and the girl, pistols pointed at him. 

  "Are you alright?" Sakaki asked. Robin nodded. "Good," the man said, "Seems like we have a big problem here. Things aren't exactly what they seem."

  "We don't have time to explain. Just run to a safe zone. We'll cover you. Go!" Karasuma urged. 

  Robin looked at the scene in front of her, then nodded and ran down the path away from the stand-off. Asriel watched as the girl vanished into the darkness. Then he laughed.

  "You Hunters do not know anything now do you? I'll find the girl eventually. And you will all be on your knees, begging me for your lives."

  The three of them answered by firing multiple shots at the man. The Orbo charges splattered onto his invisible shield, dealing no damage to him. Asriel stopped laughing and his eyes flared. A force slammed into Sakaki, lifting him several metres off the ground, ramming into a nearby tree. He fell onto the grass, unconscious. 

  "Saka--" Karasuma's cry was cut off when Asriel released yet another bolt of force, throwing her away. She laid there, unmoving. 

  Asriel turned towards Amon, who still seemed unperturbed by the situation. "Foolish mortals. Did you really think you could challenge a God?"

  Amon kept his gun and narrowed his eyes. "We can try," he whispered and sprinted towards the man. He could almost grab him when another blow smashed into his arm. There was a sickening crack and Amon fell to the ground, clutching his shattered arm. Asriel walked up to the injured Hunter and gave him a heavy backhand. Amon collapsed, unconscious. Asriel smirked. They always never learned. He went in search of Robin, whistling along the way. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**to protect**

  Robin was running for her life. Her thoughts and feelings were all jumbled up. Thoughts about Asriel, and how she had made the worst decision of all. How could she have loved a monster? He was so charming and smart, she realised it was all a front, a calculated trap. And she had fallen for it. She was now a prey, just like the witches they hunted. Thank God for Amon and the others. They were buying her time to get away. She wanted to run back and fight, not escape like a coward! Dammit!

  "Running away are you? And here I thought you Hunters could make a difference." Robin heard a voice nearby say. She squinted a bit and saw a shadowy figure standing next to a tree. The figure then walked into the lamplight and Robin saw a woman dressed in a white coat with dark blue T-shirt and jeans under it. The lady was around her own height and had long brown hair. Her features were soft but her brown eyes radiated purpose.

  "Well?" the woman spoke, her tone sounded mocking. 

  "I wasn't… I have no need to answer you! Who are you?" Robin asked.

  The woman gave a short flick of her hair. "Kasumi will do. I'm here to help you."

  "Help me?"

  Kasumi's face became serious. "The Devil's Eyes. The Hand of God. The monster is known by many names. Well, it's not really a monster… more like a spirit. It's been alive for thousands of years. It enters a person's body and corrupts his soul, changing and ultimately controlling its host. It enhances the host's power and gives him the ability to suck the life energy of others. Those of the Craft are most sought after. Many have tried to destroy it. Most of them never returned alive."

  "The Hand of God? Amon was talking about that. So that means Asriel is…"

  "The Hunter is possessed by it," Kasumi cut in. "You've seen him. Those eyes from Hell. He's not a man, he's a demon, a monster that needs to be destroyed!" 

  "How do you know all this?" Robin questioned, still not convinced. 

  The lady cried out in exasperation. "Questions and more questions! Dammit!" She looked at Robin, noting her confused expression. She was still so young. "My family," she began, "they were witches. And just as you hunt such witches, my family has hunted that spirit since well… forever." She gave small, tired chuckle, "It's our destiny I'm guessing. Our destiny also includes dying to do that. I lost my father to it. He left one day, claiming it to be his mission…and never returned." Kasumi was crying now, angry tears rolling down her cheeks. "But I'll end this! I owe my family that at least!"

  "Kasumi-san…" Robin felt profound sadness for the young woman. 

  Kasumi wiped off her tears. Her eyes still glittered but were full of determination and fire. "Hunter," she said, "I saw how you fought with it. Lend me your strength Hunter!"

  Robin was taken aback by the request. "I can't fight him, Asriel's too strong!"

  "He has a weak point! I'm sure of it! The symbol on his left hand is the sign of the demon. Strike that and I'm sure we'll win!" Kasumi explained.

  "But…" Robin trailed off. She could hear whistling, and it was getting closer. 

  "He's here! We don't have time!" Kasumi took out some talismans from her coat pocket. "I'll keep him busy. You aim for that hand! If you miss, we're done for!" She ran forward.

  "Kasumi-san!" Robin shouted. Then, she saw him. Walking down the path, still whistling. Asriel noticed the two females and stopped. He grinned.

  "Ara, Robin-chan. You took me a while to find," he said amiably, "But it all ends here." He fired a current of force at Robin. However, before Robin could defend herself, Kasumi stepped in front of her and threw a talisman at the oncoming attack. There was a bright flash of light as they collided, the force dissipating and the piece of paper turning to ash as it fell to the ground. 

  "Not as long as I'm here!" she shouted. She pressed on her attack and threw her talismans at Asriel. He brought up his shield once again and the paper stuck onto it. Kasumi smiled grimly and started chanting the spells she learned from her childhood. It was all coming back to her now. 

  "What is this?" Asriel roared as the talismans started glowing bright green. Runic symbols began to appear in the air around him. Kasumi chanted louder and the symbols flared. "Witch!" Asriel sneered and tried to attack the woman. His face registered surprise when he discovered his body wouldn't move. Nor could he use his powers to strike his captor down. "Who are you?" he demanded.

  "My family and I are the bane to your existence, just like you are to ours!" Kasumi said, "My name is Kasumi Ayukawa and I will destroy you!" She chanted louder and the runes flared once more, locking the man in its cage.

  Asriel could not believe it. He snarled, "You are merely mortals! You cannot hope to defeat me! Now release me and I'll consider not killing you slowly!" Then, realisation dawned on him and the beginning of a sly smile played on his lips. "Ayukawa. There was a man by that name. He tried to defeat me using these useless pieces of paper. I remember now! Such a pathetic man. Didn't even give me a decent fight. I enjoyed his screams as his skin fried while he was still alive. Then I killed him. Could that… that man possibly be… your father?"

  "No!" Kasumi screamed. Her concentration faltered for a moment and the runes dimmed. 

  "Fool!" Asriel shouted in triumph and concentrated his energies to burst out of his prison. The talismans started to burn into ashes and with a loud cry, he smashed the runic symbols away.

  "Dammit! Hunter!" Kasumi yelled. Robin focused her Craft on Asriel's hand but missed. The demon released a force of power at Kasumi. The attack tore into her arm, the limb exploding into a bloody mess.  The shock of the pain caused her to faint and she dropped onto the ground. 

  "Kasumi-san!" Robin cried out and directed all her energies at Asriel's hand. The symbols burst into a huge explosion of fire and he roared from the pain. He pointed his burning palm to the skies as a straight column of purple light shot into the clouds above. Asriel kept screaming while the light kept getting brighter and brighter. Robin shielded her eyes from the glare. She couldn't see anything except that purplish hue! Robin heard Asriel give one final cry before the whole world exploded into darkness. 

  All around her, there was darkness. Robin found herself on the floor and looked around her. Not that it did any use. Inky black met her vision. She got up shakily. What happened? Why was the world like this? Where were the others? Then she remembered Kasumi and what Asriel did to her. 

  "Kasumi-san!" she shouted into the unending night. "Kasumi-san!" No answer. She took a few faltering steps forward, her arms extended to feel something, anything, that would give her a sense of where she was. 

  "Lost are we?" a deep male voice echoed around her. Asriel's voice.

  Robin held her breath, as if believing the man could hear it and taste it. She spun around but there was only darkness. Where was he? Meanwhile, Asriel continued to speak.

  "Cannot see anything? Is the darkness bothering you?" he laughed, the sound bouncing all over the place. "How do you like my special little place? It's not much, but it's cosy at least. I made this to keep all the annoying pests out of our date. Don't thank me Robin, let me thank you instead, in person!" And there he was, several metres always from her. She could see him clearly, for his left hand, though ruined, was still burning its purple flames. Asriel bowed. "Welcome to my humble abode my lady. There isn't anybody to disturb us now, so let's enjoy this while we can."

  "How can that be? You shouldn't have your powers! I destroyed the symbols!" Robin stammered.

  Asriel grinned. "Robin, Robin, Robin. I am a God. My powers are limitless. However, that last attack did me a little damage which will take some time to heal. But I am also Asriel Lucindus, the Craft-user and his power is real. The flames come from within, not from other witches. So there is no point in fighting me my dear. In fact, I'm here to ask you once more," he offered. He took a step towards her. "Join me Robin. I'll forgive you for that small wound you gave me. Join me. Forget the mortals and stand beside me at the peak of world! Robin!" His red eyes burned fervently.

  Robin backed away in disgust and anger. "Get away from me demon! You have taken countless lives! That's not the way to build a proper world!"

  "All great leaders have to take lives!" Asriel countered, "That's has always been the way. I am no different. However, it seems that I've lost any ounce of trust you had in me. For that I am sorry." He shook his head and walked a bit out of the light. He returned moments later. Robin opened her mouth in horror and shock. Asriel was carrying Kasumi by her hair! Her missing arm was still bleeding and her face registered excruciating pain. "And I suppose it was this bitch that whispered those foul words into your ears, that corrupted the bond we had!" He threw the injured woman onto the floor. Robin could hear the moans she made. 

  "Kasumi-san!" she screamed. 

  "Worry about yourself first Robin!" Asriel attacked, his flames gushing out of his hand towards her. Robin's eyes flared and her own column of fire struck it. Purple and yellow fire collided and meshed for a moment but Asriel's Craft was just too strong. His fire smashed through Robin's and went straight for her. She barely dodged it, rolling away the moment the flame hit the ground she was on. The Hunter counterattacked, yellow-orange tongues of fire whipping towards Asriel's form. Before it reached him, a geyser of his own purple flames formed a wall and absorbed her assault. Robin ran away from him, dodging his fire onslaughts at the last moments. He was too strong to fight! Was everything true? Was he a God that could not be defeated? Robin was so absorbed in her frustration that she did not notice Asriel's next shot. The fire rammed into her leg, burning the skin. She screamed. The pain was incredible! She crashed onto the ground, her injured leg unable to support her frame any longer. She saw Asriel walking ever-closer to her and shot a half-hearted column at him. Asriel easily countered it with his flames and soon, he was standing over her. 

  "I gave you a chance Robin. I gave you my love and I gave you my trust and confidence. But you spurned me girl, you fought me, you hurt me!" At the last line, he kicked her stomach hard. Robin cried out again. She grabbed her hurt stomach closely, huddling for protection. He kicked her again. "You disappoint me Robin," he shook his head. "Was that all you had? Was that your best attempt at destroying me? That pathetic witch was better than you. And you have so much potential inside you too. Are you really serious in defeating me?" He sighed. "Such a failure. Perhaps I was wrong about you. But still…" he gripped her around the throat with his fiery hand and lifted her to face him. Stings of pain erupted all over her neck as the fire burned its skin slightly. She moaned softly, her strength and spirit to fight gone. This was it, she couldn't go on anymore.

  Asriel pulled her close to him, his lips near her ear. "This is the last goodbye Robin," he whispered, "I've always liked you. Always." The destroyed runes on his hand shone. He grinned.

  Asriel snapped into consciousness as suddenly as he had lost it. He instantly remembered what had transpired moments ago. The first thing he did was to check his watch. Second thing was swearing. It had been almost an hour since the team had covered Robin's escape. Too long a time. He had to go find her. She was his ward, he needed to save her. That was what heroes did right? But he was no hero. He couldn't even save a little girl. Amon moved to get up and grimaced in pain. His arm felt as if it had been run over a truck. It was numb so it didn't hurt as much as before, but he could still feel sharp pangs when he moved it. He gritted his teeth and got up slowly, still clutching his mangled limb. He took several steps in the direction Robin ran to but had to get down on one knee. He breathed deeply. He was exhausted from the pain he received, not to mention from the blood he had lost, but he had to try! He struggled up again and lumbered forward a step before kneeling again. He didn't have the strength. He was mortal and he had no powers. He howled in frustration. Robin needed him! He had to get there now! Robin, Robin!

  "Robin!!!" his desperate cry was lost into the night.

  "Robin!!!" The voice whispered in her ear.

  "A…Amon," Robin mouthed, "Amon!" A sudden flow of energy coursed through her. Her head suddenly reared up and met Asriel's surprised face. Instantly, flames erupted from all around her, burning anything near her. Asriel cried out and jumped several metres back. 

  "H…how? You were broken! You couldn't fight!" he demanded, fearful and confused. He stretched out his hand and his fire flew out to disintegrate her. Robin locked onto the oncoming wave and released one of her own. This time, both flames collided and took each other out. "Impossible! This isn't true! You're merely mortal!" Asriel's voice shook a little. What was happening? He attacked again only to achieve the same result as before. Robin could take on his powers. That cannot be! "You are not my equal! You do not have the strength! Why?" he roared. 

  "To protect…the ones I care about," Robin said softly. She looked at Kasumi's battered body nearby. "Kasumi-san, Karasuma-san, Sakaki and Amon. They gave their all to protect me. They placed their lives on the line to do so. And you've hurt them all. I cannot forgive that. I will not let their spirits die with me! Their lives are mine to protect! I will survive Asriel! And I will destroy you!"

  "Fool!" Asriel screamed and summoned all the strength within him. With a great bellow, he released all the power he had, resulting in a tremendous inferno of purple fire shooting at Robin. She did the same, throwing every little bit of energy she had in an equally large column of flame blazing towards him. A loud crack was heard as the two smashed into each other, neither giving ground. Asriel snarled. He would not be beaten! He could not! "You will not win Robin! You cannot! I am immortal! I am a G--"

  "You are nothing!" Robin countered, "You are a parasite. You live off people without a life to call your own. You don't deserve to live! You never did! A God? More like a worm!"

  "DIE!!" Asriel shrieked and his attack intensified. Robin grimaced as her flame faltered at the overbearing assault. This was the final fight. And she was losing. It was all she could do to keep him at bay. She was stronger now because of the meaning she found but then, so was he. He had gone full-out in anger and was not giving her any openings. She was close to exhaustion while he didn't seem the least bit tired. What could she do?

  The flames were still caught in a dead lock, neither giving way, though Asriel's own was slowly but surely pushing Robin's back. He was winning! Which wasn't much of a surprise. He always won. Nobody could destroy him, no matter how hard they tried. Robin was the closest, but he would win in the end. He was a God! He was the Hand of God.

  _No!_

  Something cried out in the back of his mind. Somebody was screaming, giving him an irritable buzz. He could feel something inside his head threatening to break out. 

  _Remember! Remember why you're here!_

  **Who are you?** the Hand of God roared within his mind and heart. **Reveal yourself!**

_  Remember your meaning! Find your meaning! _cried the desperate voice.

  And then, Asriel Lucindus remembered. He remembered why he became a Hunter. Yes, it was his obligation to the priests that took him in, but he did it for something else. 

To Protect

  Asriel Lucindus became a Hunter so that others would never feel the pain he felt when he had lost his parents. He used his Craft for that purpose and that only. He smiled. That was his meaning. He started to lower his arm and the purple attack wavered.

  **What are you doing?** The voice thundered throughout his skull. **You are mine! You cannot do this! Stop it!**

  Asriel grimaced against the pain in his head but persevered. He would end this now. Nobody would die anymore.

  **No! Stop it! Stop it!**

  "Nobody," he whispered.

 Asriel lowered his arm fully. His flame vanished.

  Robin saw the fire waver. She looked up. Was Asriel getting tired? Here was her chance. She pressed forward her attack and her column of flames began to push back. It was at that moment her eyes fell upon the man's face. His features suddenly softened, as if he could finally relax and his mouth began making out words she couldn't hear. Then, he suddenly lowered his arm and extinguished his fire. Caught by surprise, Robin's attack immediately slammed into Asriel's body, setting it alight. 

  "Asriel!" she cried out, running towards him. The man was totally engulfed in flames. He did not scream however, but he was shouting her name.

  "Robin! It's hurt but is healing again, fast. Its powers are returning and is keeping the fire away from the body! You have to completely destroy me! It is the only way to stop the demon! Robin!" He stretched out his hand through the flames. She could see it was untouched. "Robin! Take my hand and release your flames inside me. Burn me from the inside out! Hurry! I can't hold him off much longer! Take my hand!"

  _"Take my hand, Robin," _the voice from her dream yelled out.

  "Hurry Robin! There's no time!" Asriel screamed.

  _"Hurry Robin! There's no time!"_ The dream again. What was she supposed to do?

  "Asriel! Don't make me do this!" she begged, "We can fight this together!" 

  "Now!!" he commanded. And just like in the dream, she grabbed the hand. But he was not the saviour and neither was she. Robin gripped his hand tightly and looked into his green eyes. 

  "Now," he said softly. She used her Craft. It punched through his skin and started to burn from within the confines of his body. He howled from the pain but refused to let go. Blood started trickling out of his ears, mouth, nose and eyes as his internal organs melted and charred. It was a painful way to die but his hand still clamped onto Robin's tightly. After an agonizing minute, he pushed her away. His body was already boiling and blistering from the heat within. Within moments, his skin caught fire. Robin thought she saw a dark mist leave the body into the darkness around. 

  "Asriel!" she wailed. Her voice managed to rouse the man as he focused upon the crying girl from within the inferno. Even as his face started to charr, he could still manage a smile.

  "Thank you," he whispered weakly, "and I've always liked you. Always." His emerald eyes lost the life inside them as the fire consumed him. 

  Robin was sobbing furiously now. "Asriel! Baka… baka!" She knelt down from exhaustion and sorrow from the events before. With the Hand of God destroyed, the black cage she was held captive in disappeared and she was in the park again. She did not notice the change til several moments later. She looked around, dazed. 

  "Robin! Robin!" The girl swivelled towards the voices. It was Karasuma and Sakaki, helping a wounded Amon to her. They were safe. She looked at Kasumi's unconscious form, and then at the black remains of her saviour. She could feel the tears coming out again. 

  "Robin!" The STN-J team finally reached her. "Are you alright? What happened here?" Karasuma asked, her face full of worry and confusion. 

  The young Hunter viewed up at the moon, her tears rolling down her dirt-stained cheeks. "We won," she said sorrowfully, "We won."


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

  It was a typical sunny day. There were no clouds, the birds were singing and the sun bearing on Robin felt warm and comfortable. It was peaceful where she was. The City Cemetery had a nice, quiet, respectful environment. She stood in front of Asriel Lucindus's grave. Her former team-mate, monster, and lover. She was dressed as she was, in her black coat and dress, and in her arms was a bouquet of snow-white lilies she had bought from a flower shop nearby. Robin gazed upon Asriel's name inscribed on the tombstone. A single tear crept out of a corner of her eye but she brushed it away. She had cried enough already. She knelt down and placed the flowers on the plot. Then, she prayed. 

  "Mind if I join in?" a male voice interrupted. Robin turned around and saw her leader standing behind. In his hand was a single lily. 

  "Amon."

  Amon knelt down and placed his lily next to Robin's bouquet. "Shall we pray?" he asked. Robin nodded and they both closed their eyes in prayer. 

  Five minutes later, the two were standing over Asriel's grave again, enjoying the relative peace of the place. Nobody uttered a word for some time. 

  Finally, Amon spoke. "The girl refused you know."

  "Eh?"

  "That witch girl of yours. Kasumi. She refused our aid in hospital bills. Something about bringing it onto herself and becoming stronger. Stupid girl." Amon clarified. Robin smiled. She understood now. Kasumi was rushed to hospital where she received treatment for her wounds. The doctors managed to save her life and patch up the less severe areas, but her arm would forever be gone. When Kasumi heard the news, she was devastated. She even refused to eat. 

  "Please Kasumi-san! Take a bite!" Robin had begged. Kasumi said nothing. Suddenly, she turned to look Robin eye to eye. 

  "When you destroyed the demon Robin," she asked, "how did that make you feel?"

  Robin didn't know how to answer, knowing how much she wanted Asriel dead. She decided to go with the truth though. "I felt sad," she replied, "So sad that I cried and wanted to die along with him."

  Kasumi continued to glare at Robin after hearing the answer. Then she let out a sigh and relaxed. "That's why you're just a stupid Hunter," she snorted. She started eating and took physiotherapy regularly. 

  "The doctors said that she was making remarkable progress. She'll do fine, Kasumi-san," Robin laughed. Amon said nothing. There was another pause.

  "You're never alone you know," he finally said, staring into the distance.

  "Amon?" Robin was confused. 

  The lead Hunter continued gazing at the trees. "You'll never be alone. At least…at least I'll always be there for you. To save you." Suddenly, a huge gust of wind blew around them. Before she knew it, Amon had her in his arms, shielding her from the cold. 

  "A…Amon?" Robin blushed as her body pressed up next to his. Then, the wind died down. Amon let her go and turned away. He started walking towards the exit. 

  "Let's go," he said without looking back, "We still have work to do back in the office."

  "Ha...Hai!" Robin exclaimed, "I'll be right there!" She knelt to place something on the grave again and hurriedly ran after her partner. "Wait up!"

  A black glove lay next to the flowers on a bright sunny day.

END

That's it folks… no more. Been a blast writing this, really, it has. Will be writing more fics in the future…not Robin though. I like to thank all those who supported me through this, that means you readers! Thanks a lot! U guys are like witches… the magic u have is ur support ^_^ Til next time!!

PEP


End file.
